Garrett
Garrett Kline is the supporting character of ''Yeah'' and ''Yeah VN''. He is one of the antagonists in ''ODD's Bizarre Adventure'' that stops the players from progressing. Profile Background Garrett started off as a normal citizen with no special qualities in Philadelphia. It was not until he invented the world's largest umbrella where he gained fame and fortune. He would use this money to found Kline Enterprises where they would produce quality goods and services overseas. He would eventually use his knowledge in investment and business to lead the world's largest business empire, leading to him to become the richest man in the world. He currently resides in his Pimp House in Philadelphia as his Pimp House Deluxe is being constructed in Naples, Italy. Appearances ''ODD's Bizarre Adventure'' Garrett is first seen during ODD's expedition on the ocean where he stops the group from progressing any further as he is currently using the ocean to build an island. He refuses the player from accessing the area until they pay a fee in roughly 8000 Kline-Koins, his digital currency. If the player ignores Garrett and passes by the ships, they are blown to pieces and given a game over. At the end of the game, Garrett buys out all of Bourg Industries' old factories such as the Cloning Facility. Yeah Garrett asks Tammy to get him his favorite cereal before they run out. Yeah RPG Garrett sues Tammy for exposing his midriff on private property, leading to Tammy to become Garrett's maid. He isn't very respectful of Tammy in particular, as he doesn't allow him to have his own room, but instead, sleep in a hole that was dug out last second. Garrett would give Tammy menial tasks to do for him so he can pay his debt. Yeah VN Garrett promotes Tammy to "head" head maid to compensate for the loss of his former "head" head maid. This leads to the Pimp House to be under attack by KX and his forces. Garrett would eventually find a way to stop this attack and establish a restraining order so KX cannot stand within 500 miles of Garrett. While the Pimp House suffered huge losses, he was able to quickly repair it all using his private construction team. Garrett would have his development team invent him an AI known as TENSHI. He would later fall in love with the bot and ask to marry her. However, another attack on the Pimp House causes Garrett's fiancee to get destroyed, breaking Garrett's heart and causing him to not marry until TENSHI recovers. Kline: Comeback Garrett notices that KX has brought back Bourg Industries and has become its new CEO. With KX hiring henchmen to takeover property and factories owned by Garrett, Garrett orders Tammy to take care of everything on his own as he doesn't want to risk being the face of controversy if he sends his mercenaries. Trivia * Garrett's Pimp House houses roughly 50 women in it. ** However, after the loss of TENSHI, he refuses to marry any other woman. * Garrett and Bourg have a very bitter relationship, as they were once friends until they both started their businesses. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists